


i don't want your affection (i want your chest cracked open and my hands around your beating heart)

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, but also Andrew knows how to dick Neil down, its like... soft smut, the morning after their first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soft morning sex and their first I love you’s





	i don't want your affection (i want your chest cracked open and my hands around your beating heart)

 

It’s a little past seven in the morning, though the time doesn’t matter. 

 

Andrew is kissing a line up Neil’s neck and all Neil can think of is how  _ right _ it feels to be him like this. They’d done it for the first time last night and Neil thought he might die to have Andrew inside him again. They’re both gloriously naked and the events of the previous night drift through Neil’s mind like the sun passing overhead, slowly and then all at once. 

 

Andrew hadn’t used the words  _ I love you _ but Neil had felt it in his bones. What Andrew wouldn’t say he showed Neil with careful touches and kisses that made him want to take up residence in Andrew’s soul. 

 

Andrew had known all the right spots and had left Neil gasping and shaking. It seemed that was Andrew’s aim this morning too. 

 

Andrew digs his teeth into Neil’s neck, leaving a small hickey. He’ll wear it like a trophy and then Andrew is on top of Neil their semi hard cocks brushing against each other. 

 

Neil has been expecting to be sore after his first time, he wasn’t and he needed Andrew right now. 

 

He pulled Andrew down and kissed him fiercely. Neil thought he could die happy just from kissing Andrew but Andrew wraps a hand around Neil’s cock and Neil arches his back off the bed. “Fuck Andrew.”

 

Andrew’s eyes are blown wide with lust… and unspoken love. They complete each other. Andrew lubes up his fingers and then lowers his mouth and swirls his tongue around the head of Neil’s cock, he slips inside Neil’s entrance and begins scissoring his fingers. 

 

Neil has ascended to another plane. He’s never felt this way about anyone and he doubts that he ever will ever again. He reaches and jerks Andrew off. 

 

“Neil….” 

 

“I need you inside me.” 

 

Andrew kisses Neil and lines himself up with his entrance. In one slow motion Andrew pushes into Neil. It might’ve hurt but Andrew is relatively tender with Neil. 

 

Andrew sets a pace that makes Neil feel like he’s on fire. Andrew kisses him, touches him and never once flinches at his scars. Andrew is the unlikely glue holding Neil together. 

 

They are moving as one, Neil giving as good as he gets and Neil can tell Andrew’s getting close. 

 

Neil kisses Andrew and whispers, “I love you.” He says it like a prayer hoping his love will be heard… and possibly returned. Andrew’s jaw ticks and his thrusts become a little wild and Neil clenches down on Andrew, sending him spiraling over the edge. 

 

Neil’s orgasm wracks his body and he nearly blacks out from the pleasure. Andrew is slumped against him, breathing hard. 

 

“I love you too,” Andrew says and pulls slowly out of Neil. They’re both sticky and sweaty, they’re also over thirty minutes late for practice. 

 

It doesn’t matter. Nothing will ever matter except Andrew’s steady reassurance, his unwavering trust in Neil. 

 

They lay there, and Andrew places open mouthed kisses over Neil’s heart. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/love is appreciated


End file.
